4th Ontario Militia Regiment
by FPSlover1
Summary: What happens when the 2nd Mass meets a Canadian Militia Regiment commanded by two people Jimmy was friends with ? Secrets will be revealed. Untold stories will be told. I plan on making this a series so support me with reviews. NEED REVIEWS FOR UPDATES
1. Jimmy's Problem

The 4th Ontario

By  
FPSlover

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Falling Skies or the characters of the show (I would love to though). I only own my Oc's and my plots.**

"I need to go to the bathroom. I will be back in a few minutes." Jimmy said to his friends in the patrol who were Matt Mason and Matt's father, Tom Mason. "Don't go too far, a wild squirrel could come and eat you." said Tom half jokingly. Jimmy moved until he found a log and sat on it. He then pulled down his pants and looked at his small penis. It was two inches long fully erected. That made him sad because it reminded him that he had not reached puberty yet. So to drown his sorrows he masturbated on every patrol with the excuse of going to the bathroom. He started stroking the head of it gently but realized that he would not ejaculate for at least ten minutes. He hoped that Matt and Tom would not look for him before then.

**20 Minutes Latter**

"Dad should we not go look for Jimmy?" asked Matt who was worried for his friend being alone in the woods. "Yes, let's look for him" said Tom who was also worried. The followed his foot prints to a small clearing with a log in the middle of it. They saw Jimmy on the log with his pants down by his ankles and they heard him moaning. Jimmy was moaning too load to realize that he was being watched " MATT! COVER YOUR EYES!" cried Tom when he realized what Jimmy was doing. "IMMY! STOP WHAT YOUR DOING!" cried Tom the second after telling Matt to cover his eyes. Once Jimmy realized what had happened he said "Mr. Mason… I can explain!"  
Yeah right Jimmy, you mean about you pleasuring yourself while we are on patrol?" Realizing that he could do nothing to get himself out of the position Jimmy shut up. A masked man got up behind Tom while this was happening and put his assault Rifle to Tom's head. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR YOUR FATHER DIES!" Cries the man

**[AN: I hope you like it. Also try and guess what the masked man says when he assumes that both Matt and Jimmy are Tom's Children. READ AND REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTERS!]**


	2. Jimmys truth

The 4th Ontario

By  
FPSlover

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Falling Skies or the characters of the show (I would love to though). I only own my Oc's and my plots.**

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR YOUR FATHER DIES!" cries a masked man who was holding Jimmy, Matt and Tom at gunpoint. The three drop their weapons. "Names?" asked the man "I am Tom Mason and these are my sons Matt and Jimmy Mason" said Tom who wanted to cover for Jimmy seeing as the Mason family were his only friends in the unit that he had known from before the invasion. "All right. Now Jimmy I was told to give a Jimmy Mason a note and here it is" said the Man

**NOTE:**

Dear Jimmy, Trust the kid holding the gun to your head with your life as he is a old friend of ours. Play along with him and you will find interesting answers about your life from Tom. Also we command a Militia unit near by and if you could visit that would be great. Try and get Weaber to grant you leave. Remember that you were his commanding officer in the war. We have electricity, TV and the internet.

Your Friends in ever indebted to you

Nicholas Danials, Matthew Danials

"Ok. What do you want?" asked Jimmy who was confused due to the note. "Tom tell Jimmy the truth about his parents." Said the man slowly. "Jimmy. I need to tell you something." Said Tom "What is it?" asked Jimmy who was surprised. 'I have a confession to make about your parents." Tom said regretfully. "What? That I was the product of Rape? Incest? I suppose it was the second one since we celebrated my Mom's 26 birthday a day before the invasion. So she had me when she was 12. What's the big deal?" Asked Jimmy quietly. "Jimmy… Tim and Sue Boland are not your biological parents. My wife and I are." Said Tom

**[AN: Bet you never guessed that! I will elaborate about the relationship when I post the third chapter tomorrow, whether or not I get any review. I NEED REVIEWS OR AFTER THE THIRD CHAPTER THERE WILL BE NO MORE CHAPTERS! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!]**


End file.
